the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Shaw
Roman is Lorenzo Alcazar's right hand man, Lorena Ramsey's ex and the secret son of Robert Scorpio. He initially came to Port Charles to meet his family but ended up working for Lorenzo instead. He returns years later to keep an eye on Lila Rae Alcazar. Early Life Roman is the illegitimate child of Robert Scorpio. He was conceived when Robert was on assignment and undercover with the WSB. His mother was a DVX agent that Robert got too close to. He had no idea that she was pregnant when he was extracted and therefore Serena raised Roman all on her own. She found out later on just who Robert was and filled her son’s head with hateful things about his father. As Roman grew, so did his resentment towards his father. He was raised surrounded by the motivations of the DVX so it was no surprise that he got sucked into the criminal life. He avoided having to follow orders like his mother by going to work for the highest bidder instead. It was through this work that he had a brief partnership with Jerry Jacks but the two parted ways in the end. First trip to Port Charles Roman came to Port Charles in 2006. He was tracing his father's roots, wanting to get a first hand look at the Scorpio family. He struggled with whether or not to say something, especially to his half sister Robin but in the end, found that it was far too difficult. His mother's words still bounced around in his mind, holding him back from taking the next step. Instead, he kept a low profile but did manage to cross paths with Lorenzo Alcazar. The two recognized something in one another and he went to work for Lorenzo. He was one of the few people who knew about Lorenzo's upcoming 'death'. Lorenzo sent him to speak with David Hayward in hopes of securing his help in pulling off the ultimate deception. After everyone was convinced of Lorenzo's death, Roman left town to follow his boss. He continued to work for Lorenzo, finding something in the other man that was worth being loyal to. Along the way, he met Lorena Ramsey. The two had a very passionate but very self destructive relationship that resulted in the birth of son Gabriel. Only Roman never learned of that last fact. After they fell apart, Lorena kept the news of her pregnancy a secret. Roman went on his life none the wiser. Return to Port Charles Eventually Roman returned to Port Charles. He was sent at the behest of Lorenzo, who wanted Roman to keep an eye on Lila Rae. It seemed that Lorenzo's daughter landed in Port Charles in hopes of unraveling a decades' old mystery. Worried about her safety, Roman was sent with the express purpose of keeping Lila Rae safe. For the second time, Roman found himself in the city of the Scorpio family. Like last time, he remained beneath the surface, casually checking into a room a few doors down from Lila Rae. Despite keeping to the shadows, he ran into a familiar face --- Lorena! She revealed that she had moved to Port Charles and the two squared off, with Lorena secretly panicking that he would find out about his son. Personality Roman sees many things in black and white. For example, he did not grow up knowing his father, therefore his father abandoned him. It is hard to get him change his point of view because he is very stubborn. He is also manipulative when he wants to be and ruthless when he needs to be. He is hardly going to win any citizen of year awards. But he is loyal to those who deserve his loyalty. Once he has decided that that someone is worthy of it, they have it for life. Important Relationships * Serena: His mother and the woman instrumental in poisoning him against his father. Serena's manipulations have had a lasting effect and help build Roman into the man he is today. * Robert: His father. He has been demonized in Roman's mind and therefore even though the two have not met, he has played a large role in Roman's life. He has no idea of this. Roman is content to keep it that way at this point in his life. * Lorenzo: His boss and closest thing to a friend. Roman does not show loyalty often but he has given it to Lorenzo. He has worked for the man for decades now and was a part of the plan to fake Lorenzo's death (by negotiating with David Hayward for use of Project Orpheus). He is one of the few that knows some of Lorenzo's secrets. * Lorena Ramsey: She is probably his most significant relationship to date --- and she is the mother of his son, something that he has not learned yet. He will be shocked to know the truth and since the two already parted on bad terms, it will only serve to heighten the tension between he and Lorena. Crimes Committed Below is a abridged version of Roman's misdeeds: * Petty theft as a teenager * Numerous instances of assault (with or without a weapon) * Fraud * Has killed a numerous people as a hitman for hire * Helped Jerry Jacks hold people hostage in France * Helped Lorenzo Alcazar fake his death Health and Vitals * Beaten up numerous times * Broke three of his ribs and punctured a lung trying to escape the police * Shot in the shoulder